Emergency, Lost Dog!
Episode N°3 – EMERGENCY, LOST DOG! The principal is furious! Her dog Kiki has run off in the high school and you must find the dog at all costs! You also have more work to do in the club you chose in episode 2, as well as a new boy to meet for each club. Four different endings to discover! Synopsis Video Preview There is no video preview for this episode. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Objects Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode3-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Dajan.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Kiki.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Jade.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°3 –EMERGENCY, LOST DOG! Here is the solution guide for episode 3! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- • Managing to catch Kiki and returning her to the principal ''' >>Kiki moves randomly around the school passing from room to room. '''1st mission: Find the collar, the leash, and Kiki’s dog toy >>The collar: Found in the Student Council room, on the bottom right of the screen. >>The leash: You need to speak once with Castiel and then it appears in the gardening club, on the grass near the stone path. >>The toy: You need to speak once with Nathaniel and then it appears in the courtyard, on the left near the bushes. Once the objects have been found, you must find Kiki to validate the objective. Kiki's collar! Kiki's leash! And lastly, Kiki's toy! 2nd mission : The toy, the collar and the leash will not be enough, find another way to catch Kiki! ' >> You must ask Castiel for dog biscuits to use as bait. Depending on your level of intimity with him the dog biscuits will be free or will cost $20. Once you have gotten the biscuits, you must find Kiki and follow her. >>gymnasium> hallway> classroom where you will be able to finally catch Kiki. You can then return Kiki to the principal in the main hallway. End of the mission ---- '''Another mission for your club! ' /!\ The boys from the clubs do not walk around the high school, they remain in their respective clubs. ---- '''Basketball Club The first mission is optional, Dajan will ask you to do him a favor, you can accept of refuse to do it. Buy a water bottle ' >>You must simply go to the Dollar Shop in the city and buy the water bottle and bring it to Dajan. '''2nd mission. Another mission for your club! ' 'Find Dajan’s necklace ' You must go to the classroom and find Amber and her two friends. By listening in on their conversation you will learn that Amber stole the necklace and hid it in her locker. >>From here, you can go to the main hallway and search the lockers. Look in the locker that is two lockers down from the open locker. Return the necklace to Dajan. The necklace can be found only in this locker! '''>>End of the episode. Time for your date! ---- Gardening Club ''' '''Ask Iris for the seeds >>You need to find Iris three times, the first to ask her to bring the seeds. The second, she forgets to bring them. The third time is a charm! She brings the seeds, all you need to do is bring them to Jade. 2nd mission. Another mission for your club! This mission is optional. Jade will ask you to buy the missing grains, you can accept or refuse. Buy the sagebrush seeds >>Just go to the Dollar Store in the city, buy the seeds and bring them back to Jade. 3rd mission. Another mission for your club! Find Jade’s notebook >>The notebook is located in the classroom, on a desk to the right with the other books. Then bring it back to Jade. Jade's notebook is easy to spot. >>End of the episode. Time for your date! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 4! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy Nathaniel (He shrugs his shoulders) Well anyway, I’m sorry for getting you involved in that, I shouldn’t have asked you to do that for me and put you in that kind of situation. But, we can talk about something other than Castiel, can’t we? A. Well, have you seen a dog around here? + B. Well, the principal went ballistic with me! / C. Well, the principal totally lost it with me! She was acting crazy just now. – The principal’s dog? Has he run away again? A. Yes, exactly! But that’s not a reason for her to take it out on me! - B. She’s unbelievable. It’s her dog and I would be surprised if you were allowed to bring animals to school. + C. And what am I supposed to do? Why am I the one who has to find her dog, don’t I have anything to say about it? / (NickName) I saw the dog run by here just a second ago! I tried to catch him but he was off before I could get close. A. Are you busy right now? It would be easier if we tried to catch him together. - B. I found his toys and thing, but he doesn’t seem interested. / C. I think I’m going to give up, he doesn’t seem to want to be caught. + (You Start Discussion) A. By the way, I’m sure you have a dog too! - B. By the way, I’m sure that you have a cat! + C. By the way, do you have a pet? / No, I would like a cat, but my mom is allergic. A. That’s too bad, cats are really cute. + B. Another allergy? Does everyone in your family have a problem or what. - C. Why don’t you get a dog then? / (Following Discussion) I don’t know….They’re always slobbering everywhere and…most of them are a bit “dumb”. A. But they’re so cute! Especially small dogs. - B. But they’re so cute! Especially big dogs. - C. That’s ridiculous, dogs aren’t dumb! They understand a lot of things and you can teach them a lot! + Really? Who? A. Dajan/Jade, he doesn’t go to this school, I don’t think you know him. / (Following Discussion) B. Is this an interrogation by the student body president? / C. Dajan/Jade, he’s training here with the basketball/gardening club. / What? No, I’m just asking, that’s all. A. (Leave) / B. Are you jealous by any chance? - Even in this school, I don’t know everyone, you know. A. Oh, I thought you did. + B. Come on, I’m sure you look into everyone’s files, don’t you? - C. Yes…that’s normal I guess. / Come on, there’s a lot of students here. I just know all of the teachers. A. Teacher’s Pet! - B. Are they nice? + C. Yeah well…they’re just teachers after all. + That’s true, it doesn’t change much… I only know their names and faces…I don’t really talk to them much A. It seems like you would! - B. You’re just a student like everyone else after all. + C. You mean you don’t take advantage of your high profile? Yeah? A. How can I put this… - B. She’s really not nice to people. + C. Nah, nothing, forget it. / What do you mean she’s not nice? A. Did you know she took money from Ken? - B. She’s a real pain, she gets into everybody’s business, you know? - C. Compared to you…She is really immature sometimes. + What? But she wouldn’t do that. And if that really happened, he would have said something, wouldn’t he? A. I can’t say anything to you about your sister…someday you might realize. - B. You know Ken, don’t you? Do you really think he would dare to say something? / C. Does someone have a bad influence on her? + Castiel Of course, I’m not going to get expelled that easily and….hey, wasn’t that a dog that just ran behind you? A. Ah! He was here?! I have to find him for the principal at all costs. - B. Ah! He was here?! The principal totally yelled at me about him! / C. Ah! He was here?! The principal totally flipped out and is making find him for her! + Ah, nothing surprises me anymore about that woman and her dog, Good luck finding him, but if you don’t besides sticking you with an hour or two after school, she can’t do much. A. Thanks but unlike you, I don’t want any trouble. - B. I would still rather not have her on my back. + C. Yeah it’s not that big of a deal, but I’d still rather avoid any trouble. – So is the hunt for mini Rover going well? A. Not really. By the way, I bet you don’t have any animals. - B. Not really. By the way, I bet you’re a cat owner. - C. Not really. By the way, I bet you’re a dog owner. + Bingo, I don’t like cats, they’re ungrateful little beasts. I do have a dog though, but a big one, not like that little yappy mutt the principal has. A. Is its name Kiki too? + B. Cats aren’t ungrateful! They can be really cute and nice too. - C. Big dogs make me nervous, they can be dangerous… - Nah, of course not. His name is “Demon”. A. Demon, that’s scary! + B. Demon, isn’t that a bit weird for a dog’s name? - A Belgian Shepherd. A. Oh, I don’t know what that is. + B. Oh, that’s a dangerous dog, isn’t it? - C. Oh yeah, that’s one of those dogs that’s all white! - Of course not, It’s not my problem. A. @??!!# What a nightmare! + B. Come on! You know I’ve been having a hard time catching him! - C. It’s been a nightmare trying to catch him! You are really not cool! - Oh, still with your plants? A. Hey, yeah, you should try it sometimes. - B. Well, I would change for the basketball club, but it’s too late now. + C. Yes, I’ll be spending some time with Jade. / So he’s a squatter…? A. Don’t say that, he’s really nice, ok? - B. What? Are you jealous? + Did you have another problem with her? A. Well not now, but I tried to talk to Nathaniel about her, but he doesn’t want to listen to me. + B. Well not just now really, but I can’t stand her any more, I don’t know what to do. - C. Well not just now really, more like all of the time, constantly! - Well Nat is too blind with brotherly love to see how much of a pain she is, what do you want me to say. A. So you agree with me. I’ll try to talk to him again about her someday… - B. Did you know she wants to go out with you? + So what? Why did you come and tell me that? I know she’s a real pain but I’m not her father nor her brother… A. (Leave) / B. Did you know she wants to go out with you? + Did I know? More or less, yep! A. And you like her? / B. Is it that obvious? + C. I can’t believe it, ha ha, you’re boasting! - Dajan Hi! Are you in the basketball club? A. Not really, well maybe. + B. No, I had to come here. - C. Not at all, but I like basketball! + Ha, ha, sounds like you’re not sure? Basketball is cool. A. In fact, I had help the club and find all the stray basketballs that were all over the place because of the players! And who are you by the way? Are you on the team? - B. Because of you, I had to look everywhere for a lot of stray basketballs! And who are you by the way? + C. I’m just doing a small favor, that’s all. Are you on the team? / Oh wait, speaking of practice, could you do me a favor? A. Sure, what? + B. No sorry, I already have enough to do. – Great! Thanks a lot. How much do I owe you? A. Nothing, it’s on me. - B. $5 but you don’t have to pay me back… + (gives $5) C. It cost me $10 / (gives $10) I lost my necklace! I put it on the bench with my towel and bottle of water and it’s disappeared! A. What necklace? If you were more careful with your things, that wouldn’t happen. - B. A necklace? Do you need help? + C. A necklace? I can help you look, but it won’t be for free. – Oh, if you’re in the basketball club, you must have some favorite players? Who are they? A. Michael Jordan, Scotty Pippen and Tony Parker. + (illustration) B. Tony Jordan, Scotty Nathan and Michael Parker. / C. Zac Efron, Denzel Washington and Will Smith / Jade Hey, hi, are you the one in charge of the gardening club? It’s pitiful, the flowers are all wilting! A. Hey, calm down, I was asked to help out only two days ago. I’m not in charge of anything. + B. You just have to replace them! I was asked to help out two days ago but I’m not in charge of anything. - C. Can I do something? I’ve only been helping out for two days now. / Saving all of them is not going to be easy…Do you know who is in charge of the club? A. Ah…No you? - B. I have no idea, I just told you I’ve only been helping out for two days. I thought you were. + C. Sorry, I don’t know. And who are you? - Sorry, I’m a bit irritated. My name is Jade. I’m in a dual education system at a botanical high school. I come here from time to time and bring soil, fertilizer and take care of the plots for the students in the gardening club. A. So you spend your time with your hands in the dirt? + B. Jade? Isn’t that a girl’s name? - C. Dual education? That’s cool, so you get paid as well? + Hey (NickName), do you know Iris? I was told that she took with her that box of seeds that was for the club. A. No. I don’t know Iris, sorry. / B. And, what if I do know her? - C. Yeah, I know here a little. + On the other hand…. A. What is it now? - B. Hey, that’s enough, I don’t want to hear about it. - C. Is there a problem? + Not really but some things are missing that I need… A. You’ll have to manage with what you have. - B. You should be able to do something with all of that, shouldn’t you? - C. What are you going to do? + Certain flowers go in certain places I need more seeds, can you go and buy some while I continue working please? A. Yes, if you need them. + (gives you $25) B. No, I don’t feel like wasting my time on flower seeds. It’s not like it’s a work of art that you’re doing here. - No, I’ve got a problem…I lost my notepad. It has all my gardening notes in it, all the different treatments for the plants and the ground. If I can’t find it, I won’t be able to finish in time… A. Ok, I’ll go see if I can find it. + B. Hurry up and find it then. – C. I haven’t seen a notepad anywhere around here. I haven’t finished watering the plants yet…If you’re not in the gardening club by accident, you should be able to tell me in what order I should water the plants, from the most fragile to the most hardy. A. I would say, the lilacs first, then the orchids and the cactus last. / B. I would say, the orchids first, then the cactus and the lilacs last. / C. I would say, the orchids first, then the lilacs and the cactus last. + (Illustration) Iris He said goodbye and told me he was looking for you. He looked pretty sad. A. Well, he was really needy, It’s a relief, now I can breathe. - B. What a relief, he was always sticking around. - C. Yeah, I have to admit I felt a bit bad for him. + Darn! I forgot to bring them, I’m really sorry…I’ll bring them next time. A. You better… - B. Ok, no problem. + Category:Episode List Category:Index